SonAmy One-Shot: Two Is Better Than One
by Kaiko Genesis
Summary: Title is based off of Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift's song "Two Is Better Than One". Amy Rose is venturing home one day when she is caught off guard by a very pesky; yet, lovely antagonist. Rated T just in case!


Two Is Better Than One

_The cold, frisk, March wind of Station Square never ceased to surprise poor Amy Rose as she made her way back home from the supermarket down the block. She accomplished this trip weekly, as she often had to provide baked sweets for the many tea parties and gatherings she attended with her friends; mainly Cream the Rabbit and her pet Chao, Cheese. Some times she would simply buy the snacks, but other times her feminine nature would take hold of her and spin her into a cooking frenzy. When she was senselessly thrown into a cooking mood, she would spend much more time in the store looking for the perfect ingredients for her recipes. Some days she did not leave the building until it announced over its loud intercom that the store was nearing it's closing hour. Today was a day like that, but there was a little bit of a twist..._

The wild wind blowing from the ocean below Angel Island always kept Station Square a bit chillier than other places, and Amy Rose forgot every time she left her house to bring a small jacket with her. The sky had long since darkened while Amy was jauntily exploring her favorite market, and it was almost too cold to bare for her. In her both her hands she carried two large, brown paper bags filled to capacity with groceries, meaning she could not lift her arms to hold herself. Another strong breeze blew over her, and she stopped her steps and just shivered. She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her nose.

_"I always do this to myself. One day it'll be so cold, I'll get frost bite! I bet I'll remember to bring a jacket after that..." _Amy thought to herself. Slowly she sat down all four of her bags. She slowly brought up her arms and embraced herself in a hug; shivering of course. She rubbed herself a bit, then reached down to collect her things. Suddenly a gasp escaped her pale lips appearing before her in the form of water vapor, and her eyes became as wide as the shimmering moon above her. All of her groceries had gone missing.

"Wh-What happened?! They were just here a second ago...!" Amy cried looking all around her frantically. She spun around and around, but could not see her precious bags. Slowly, tears began to brim her eyes, and she gave the frozen sidewalk a passionate stomp before burying her tired head in her hands. "Why, why, why do these bad things keep happening!" Amy cried; tears haphazardly falling from her face. She fell to her knees and sobbed; her cries increasing in volume with every tear.

Suddenly, mysterious warmth surrounded the wilting flower, and held her tightly and protectively. Amy hiccuped; surprised, and looked up at her captor. Her entire essence fell under a trance, and her body lit up with a familiar flame of desire when she saw the face of the one who comforted her.

"Hey, Amy..." the familiar azure hero cooed ironically slow. Amy's eyes were as wide as ever, and her lovely, jade irises shone brightly at the sight of her long, loved hero. Any sort of chill Amy had felt before was long gone, and a smile erupted on her face. With a sharp squeal she quickly embraced the hedgehog she loved to call Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic, you surprised me!" Amy cried into his chest. Sonic's grasp around Amy seemed to tighten.

"...Maybe a little bit too much," he mumbled. Amy slowly brought her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" She sniffled; still smiling. Sonic shifted a bit, then stood up and held out his palm. Amy slowly grasped it and was brought up to her feet. Then she saw it. All four of her groceries were neatly placed; two at a side, by Sonic. Amy looked from Sonic to her bags, and her mouth formed an "O" shape. There was a strange silence. Slowly a grimace formed on Amy's face. "Wait.. You were the one who took my groceries..." Amy spoke slowly looking back at Sonic. The poor , guilty hedgehog shuffled a bit and nodded.

"It was just a joke; really, Amy... I wanted to help you out, but.. I sorta wanted to.. do it in.. style," Sonic mumbled. Amy frowned for a moment. Then she seemed to release whatever pent of rage she could have accumulated. Sonic noticed, and _his_ mouth formed an "O". "Wait," he said. "So you're not mad at me?" Amy smiled and shook her head.

"You said you wanted to help me right?" Amy asked sweetly. Sonic closed his mouth and nodded quickly enough for her to get the point, but slow enough to make him uncomfortable. Amy giggled. "Then if you could take two bags with one arm, and put the other around me.. I'd completely forgive you," Amy looked away as she said this, and a blush popped onto her cheeks. She couldn't see it, but Sonic smiled and blushed just a bit as well; quickly doing what she requested. When Amy felt her hero's arm wrap around her waist, she jumped. She turned to face him and caught his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"So.. where are we heading?" Sonic spoke meekly, whilst turning away. Amy jumped again, and began to look around frantically.

"Oh! We're just heading to my place..." She answered.

"Well, we'll get going as soon as you pick up your bags!" Sonic chuckled awkwardly. Amy jumped yet again, and giggled.

"Of course, my darling Sonic," she chirped. She grasped her two remaining bags in her hands, and the couple briskly made their way down the sidewalk to Amy's much warmer abode. The cold wind was vicious along the way, and attacked them as they went, but its lashes were a bit more welcoming when the two hedgehogs had each other.


End file.
